Albel Says
by faytalbelgrl80
Summary: Albel/Fayt: Not sure why this has that title, but I'll go with it. Basically, Albel goes blind and Fayt races against time to save his vision. Somewhat factual, inspired by real events, and real people. Read and review! Thanks. Enjoy.


Okay, so this is probably the most lame story that I have ever written. I don't blame you if you hate it. I only published it because I think even my worst work deserves a chance to be read, and maybe someone will like it. It contains far too many facts in my opinion, and who likes facts when they are reading fiction. Inspired by real life events. (And I think that's why it sucks. Perhaps it's too plausible?) Anyway, read and enjoy. Please review.

Disclaimer: Fayt and Albel do not belong to me. The doctor did not even get a name, but since I made him up, I guess he's mine. Dr. Massey on the other hand is a real doctor, my doctor. So he does not belong to me. Shout out to him though. I want to dedicate the story to him for saving my vision. Yay!

* * *

Albel Says

Albel looked up at Fayt from the ground as he tried to block another attack. He was losing to Fayt again and he knew it. He had to beat the kid no matter what. He couldn't take the humiliation of losing again, especially to a teenager who was more interested in reading than swordsmanship.

Albel jumped up and got in a shot on Fayt, just as Fayt countered with a punch to Albel's face. He was knocked back, and to his annoyance, landed hard on the ground, slamming the back of his head as he went down. He tried to get up and realized that he was bleeding. Fayt stopped when he saw the blood and Albel briefly lost consciousness.

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up! Sorry, I didn't mean to throw you down like that."

Fayt knelt by Albel's side and was surprised when Albel reached out, trying to find to locate him. "I can't see, maggot. What did you do?"

Fayt grabbed Albel's hand. "What do you mean you can't see? Nothing? You can't see me right here?"

"No..." Albel was beginning to get upset. Fayt had to keep him calm.

"Okay, look, I think I know what happened. Just focus on my voice. I gotta get you up and out of here before there's any permanent damage to your vision. Okay? Stay with me."

Fayt led Albel out of the training hall and across the street to the team's house. The others looked up from dinner as Albel and Fayt walked in the front door. They took one look at Fayt leading Albel by the hand and started asking questions. Fayt answered them as best he could and then took Albel to his room.

"We need to get you dressed in Earth clothes, because we have to go to Earth. The blindness will be temporary if we are able to fix it in time. Okay? How are you doing?"

"Not being able to see is so disconcerting. What am I supposed to wear?"

Fayt led him to the closet and began holding shirts and pants up to him to see if they might fit. He finally decided on a pair of jeans, a forest green long sleeve shirt and a navy jacket. They went into the portal and ended up at Fayt's house. He put Albel in the car and drove to the eye doctor.

The office was empty because it was nighttime and when they got there they were immediately called to the exam room. Fayt told the doctor what happened and found out that his diagnosis of Albel had been right on target. He had two detached retinas, a rare occurrence. This illness _usually_ only struck one eye at a time. The doctor gave Albel a referral to a specialist and sent him right away.

The specialist, Dr. Massey, had Albel in emergency surgery in 30 minutes. Fayt was glad that it was Dr. Massey. He had done the surgery for Fayt when he was 6, and again when he was 7. Fayt was no stranger to detached retinas. He'd practically become an expert since the two events when he was a child. He had to come back and see Dr. Massey once a year for a checkup, but he had not had any problems after that.

Fayt talked to Albel throughout the surgery to keep him calm. Albel was thankful to have a hand to hold. Fayt was probably the only one who knew what he was going through right now, at least the only one under 70. Dr. Massey finished repairing Albel's vision and he was able to see Fayt again.

While he recovered, Fayt sat with him. "Do you feel better now that you're not blind? And I'm really sorry for what happened. That was entirely my fault." Fayt was getting pretty upset. He felt very guilty for what he had done to Albel.

"Don't worry about it. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen." He grabbed Fayt's hand. "I love you, you know that. Nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you."

"I love you too. I just wish this hadn't happened. I should have known that it could…" Fayt stopped talking when Albel claimed a kiss.

"I told you to stop worrying. Everything is going to be okay." Dr. Massey came back then, so they quickly split, embarrassed.

"Okay, Albel. You are not allowed to do anything strenuous for the next ten days while you heal. Just stay in bed and watch TV all day. Have Fayt explain what will happen if you don't follow those instructions. Don't slip up, even once."

Fayt and Albel went home and at the end of the ten days, everything was fine and back to normal, just like Albel said.

* * *

Alright everyone. Was it as lame as I thought. I tried to edit out any random grammar stuff, but I wasn't too into it, so I may have missed something. Let me know. Read and review. Thanks.


End file.
